mi pajarillo preferida
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: bobby estaba harta que clint solo se concentre en la viuda negra pero tambien tony estara muy molesto con le pero el arquero hara todo lo posible para que su pajarillo lo ame aunque tengan que aguantar los reproches de shield pareja : clobby (clintXbobby) o hawkeyeXmockingbird


_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Te odio a ti y a tu viuda negra**_

Todo esto esta basado en el capitulo 16 de los vengadores los heroes mas poderosos del planeta que hawkeye fue derrotado por la viuda negra y habian sido capturados por el cegador y metio a mockingbird en algo que ella no tenia nada que ver .

Despues que sus amigos los rescato hawkeye fue a enfrenatarse con la viuda pero esta le gano con facilidad ya que hawkeye tenia ventaja pero no la supo aprovechar , mientras que mockingbird logro atrapar a vibora y uan vez que llego a la base flotante de shield escucho como su jefe nick fury regañaba a su ex compañero y este queria hablar con ella pero no queria hablar con el solo se fue a su recamara y lanzo rudamente la puerta

Bobby : eres un tonto te odio hawkeye te odio a ti y a tu patetica viuda – refunfuñaba el pajarillo –

Maria hill : bah que mas da asi es barton un tonto que solo estropea todo

Bobby : lo se pero por su culpa me hidra me habia atrapado

Maria : si es verdad a causa de barton y romannof shield y los vergadores han tenido continuas rivalidades y desprecio entre si

Bobby : y lo peor es que el jefe fury esta de lado de ella

Maria : yo se lo he dicho pero el reprocha mis acusasiones contra natasha romannof pero yo le dije que si da un paso en shield estara perdida

Bobby : tonto barton

Maria : ellos son muy unidos cuando eran equipo

Bobby : ¿la ama cierto? – con desprecio –

Maria : al parecer si habia una conexión amorosa entre ese par de tontos

Bobby : carajo clint eres hombre muerto

Maria : no hay razon para enfurecerte pero se que tu eres la unica agente especial , fiel y que obedece las ordened que se te dictan

Bobby : tu sabes que mi fidelidad esta hacia shield mas no a una maldita traidora

Maria : escucha ahora ya no seras la mensajera de fury ahora yo estoy bajo tu obediencia bobby y tu primera mision es averiguar por que diablos hawkeye persigue a natasha ¿Qué dices aceptas o lo dejas?

Bobby : deacuerdo pero esa mision esta por demas preguntarla

Maria : ¿Por qué?

Bobby : por que supuestamente la quiere derrotar pero no es asi el la ama y ella lo ama y eso me repugna

Maria : ya veo tu determinacion es cierta barton se muere por romanof y es falso que la quiere liquidar

Bobby : pero hay que mantenerlos en mucha cautela y vigilar que ambos " no se maten a golpes"

Maria : lo se pero debemos estar en alerta

Mientras que en la mansion avengers

Tony : te dije que la olvidaras pero no tu hecho el necio fuiste tras la viuda negra hecho el muy rudo pero a finales de cuenta has perdido otra vez

Janet : uy si que eres un gran heroe la viuda no vale la pena es decir que ganas peleando con ella, nada ademas en vez de perseguir a una mujerzuela mejor concentrate en desbaratar los planes de hydra

Clint : miren se lo que sucedió pero mi rivalidad con la viuda es irreversible ustedes no saben lo que pase por culpa de la viuda negra ella me entrego a hydra y robo la sangre de hulk no les parece que ha hecho cosas muy malas

Steve : lo se pero no podemos confiar en la viuda pero tu la pesigues cada dia esto es una loca rutina

Tony : me largo pierdo mi tiempo contigo clint – se fue furioso stark dejando a un lado a clin –

Steve : tony por favor no seas duro con el al menos hay que prohibirle ver a la viuda negra pero no lo odies

Tony : esta bien steve solo por que me lo pides pero la proxima no tendre nada de benevolencia

Steve : esta bien , gracias tony

Tony : que te lo agradezca el – se fue furioso el lider de los vengadores (iron man)

Clint : gracias steve contento eh stark

Tony : suficiente ya me hartastes

Thor : calmense esto no ayudara la culpa la tiene esa viuda y punto

Janet : thor tiene razon ya que por culpa de ella nos hemos peleado constantemente y hemos odiado a shield junto con hill y fury

Clint : aaghh como sea

Janet : no es como sea al menos preocupate del equipo – reprochando la avispa –

Clint : ¿y quien dice que somos equipo?

Janet : tony cuando la viuda te dejo bien pateado

Thor : avispa calma no te enfurezcas aunque barton lo niege el nos necesitara si cuando el y pajaro burlon fueron raptados capitan america y pantera fueron a su rescate piensalo

Steve : mejor no hay que pelea y debemos actuar como equipo y desmantelar los planes de hydra

Hank : steve tiene razon pero todos los reproches de shield se lo tiran a tony como si fuera un saco que almacena reclamos de shield esa si es una razon para que tony se enoje si tony es el que aguanta los reproches de maria hill y nick fury

Tony : aarrrgggg como odio a ese par de plagas

Janet : hablas de fury y hill

Tony : si de esos mismos

Janet : ja y se creen los mejores si nisiquiera tiene poderes como para salvar al mundo de los villanos

Tony : te das cuenta avispa tu mismo lo dijistes no tiene poderes solo ayudan en ser una pestes para el equipo y solo me estorban ademas ellos sin nosotros no son nada

Thor : el solo esta arriesgando la vida de sus hombres no nosotro si nos culpa que por nuestra "culpa" sus soldados son atacados

Hank : pobre de tony siempre tiene que aguantar a esos dos

Janet : y a donde se fue

Steve : fury lo llamo para darle otra queja de clint y a cantarle sus feudos

Hank : bah solo lardean mucho

Despues tony regresa muy furioso

Tony : estoy harto que siempre me griten a mi solo me joden la vida ya quiero estar tranquilo y todo es tu culpa barton tu has arruinado mi vida gracias a tus constantes batallas contra la viuda me amenazaron que si te ven una vez mas peleando contra la viuda adios a los vengadores nos obligaran a largarnos por las mismas y que nos jodamos sin hogar y sin ningun derecho de ser heroes solo ser civiles sin ayudar a la humanidad y me asegurare que no halla ninguna pelea has escuchado bien – estaba muy furioso stark –

Steve : que esta loco fury no puede hacernos esto

Tony : y lo hara

Thor : fury ha perdido la cabeza

Hank : pero no puede ser cierto

Tony : ah steve cuando llegue pantera avisale este informe ya que el si esta interesado en el equipo

Steve : esta bien tony pero calmate con tu mal genio estas asustando a la avispa

Tony : que si no soy nada tenebroso es broma mejor me calmo o la avispa se nos desmayara

Hank : me alegro que te hallas calmado y donde esta el irresponsable de barton

Janet : el fue a su dormitorio a comunicarse con bobby pero al parecer ella no desea hablar con el

Thor : creo que ella lo odia , pero no nos metamos en esto pero si las cosas se ven drasticas y nosotros somos involucrados hay que interferir

Tony : lo se pero hoy no

Steve : ya tranquilisate tony y toma un descando

Tony : mejor me voy a dormir quiero calmar mis nervios o me tomo un trago

Janet : hey stark nada de tragos no querras que peper se enoje cuando sepa que has tomado licor

Tony : esta bien , esta bien no tomare el trago mejor me voy a dormir pero no me delates con peper no seas turra

Janet : deacuerdo solo por que despues peper te jala las orejas y te regaña

Tony : hey

Janet : solo decia

Tony : bueno me retiro

Y se fue a dormir

Mientras que en shield en un lugar secreto estaba la viuda dialogando con fury

Natasha : hasta cuando estare con esto

Nick f : hasta que los vengadores dejen de estorbar a shield

Natasha : lo se pero ellos me buscan

Nick f : todos no solo es barton

Natasha : pero los agentes de shield me estan buscando para matarme

Nick f : quee …. Es cierto tu aparicion en shield es arriesgada ya que hill no lo sabe pero mejor sigue con el plan y averigua que quiere stroker

Natasha : hasta que llegue el dia en el que el cubo cosmico este listo seguire siendo enemiga de los vengadores y de el equipo de hill

Nick f : bobby tampoco lo sabe pero ahora ella esta bajo el mando de hill pero es mejor que no lo sepa por que nadie nos va a creer nisiquiera barton o tony y sus vengadores

Natasha : es riesgoso pero debo seguir investigando para que quieren el cubo cosmico

Nick f : natasha te cuidado

Natasha : lo tendre –retirandose como la viuda negra –

Y asi termina un fatal dia para los vengadores y para los agentes de shield

_**Continuara**_

_**El siguiente capitulo sera los reproches de bobby hacia barton pero el jamas amo a la viuda si no que el ama a mors pero ella no lo sabe ya que el ama a su pajarillo y tony ya se hartara de los berrinches de nick fury y de maria hill**_


End file.
